De Dons a Maldições
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Inu-Yasha reflete por sua condição de meio–youkai e encontra-se com Kikyou.Enquanto isso o vilarejo é atacado e seus amigos ficam feridos. Naraku esta disposto a matar Kikyou e ele descobre. O que pode acontecer?
1. Reflexões

**De Dons a Maldições**

Capítulo 1 - Reflexões

Inu-Yasha estava em sua forma humana, de frente para árvore sagrada, onde foi lacrado por Kikyou, e foi libertado por Kagome.   
Pensava em sua forma, tocando a árvore com sua mão direita.   
-O que eu sou? Noite como humano...Dias como um youkai... A que mundo pertenço? A_ quem_ eu pertenço?

Kagome que estava procurando por Inu-Yasha, viu e se aproximou:

-Inu-Yasha o que você está fazendo aqui? Não sabe que é perigoso. Ficar por aí... Um youkai pode...

Kagome foi interrompida, neste momento Inu-Yasha a olhou, bem fundo e disse firmemente:   
-Eu preciso e _quero_ ficar sozinho.

-Mas, Inu-Yasha...

Voltou pensando e se perguntando por que aquele olhar a paralisou.   
Chegando a casinha de Kaede, Sango a esperava Kagome e perguntou:

- Achou o Inu-Yasha?

Kagome assentiu, Sango percebeu que a garota estava triste e perguntou se algo acontecera, mas simplesmente ela não respondeu. Já dentro Miroku, Kaede, Sango e Kirara perceberam a tristeza da garota ao perguntarem sobre o meio-youkai.

Kagome disse sem olhar para ninguém que Inu-Yasha estava diferente, e que ele a havia olhado de uma forma que nunca fizera antes, e que não sabia descrevê-lo

Miroku perguntou o que acontecera e depois de Kagome explicar ressaltou:

- Precisamos ir atrás dele.Se Naraku o ver da forma que ele está ele já está morto.

-Miroku! - Sango não acreditava no que acaba de ouvir.

"Inu-Yasha" - pensava Kagome.

Inu-Yasha aquele idiota! O que ele está pensando.- resmungava Shippo.

Sango chamou Kirara e disse que iria atrás dele, mas Kagome disse que não iria, pois não queria ver aquele olhar novamente.

Kaede só escutando, ressaltou:

- Inu-Yasha precisa ficar sozinho para pensar. Ele deve se sentir mal por que queremos protegê-lo só porque ele está na forma humana.

-Mas...- Kagome tentava argumentar - O Inu-Yasha sabe que nós somos amigos, nós não...

- Ele deve se sentir sufocado deixe-o ficar sozinho. Não vamos subestimá-lo só porque ele está na sua forma humana.- continuava Kaede.

- Verdade - Sango tentava confortar Kagome - Precisamos deixá-lo sozinho pelo menos uma vez...

- Além do mais, se algo acontecer vamos saber -continuava Miroku.

Kaede pediu então para que todos descansassem e esperassem Inu-Yasha voltar...

Continua....


	2. Reencontro

Capítulo 2 - Reencontro

Andando pela floresta a fundo e completamente sem rumo sem se importar com o perigo de estar em sua forma humana.

- Eu estou tão cansado...Eu só quero desaparecer... Eu só queria...  
Droga! Eu já estou tão cansado disso...Minha forma humana....

Nesse momento Inu-Yasha se lembrou quando conversou com a sua mãe e ela e disse:

"Sofrerás muito na vida, filho meu, por seres quem tu és. Mas nunca desistas, sejas forte" ·

- Você estava certa mamãe...Eu sofro.

Continua a andar... Mas se cansou e resolveu sentar encostando-se a uma árvore... À medida que seu corpo deslizava pelo caule ele fechava os olhos e sem perceber pronunciou um nome.

- Kikyou...

Pouco distante dali, sentada numa pedra, diante de um rio, Kikyou olhava para as águas e pensava sobre sua ressurreição, em seus poderes, pensava em todo o seu crescimento e a preparação para ser uma sacerdotisa...Pensava em tudo... Na sua missão de proteger a jóia de Quatro Almas.

"Jóia de Quatro Almas todo o mal vem de você... mas eu acabarei com este ciclo e toda a maldição que você dá a quem a toca..."

Levantou se e lembrou que aquela era à noite em que a lua desaparecia.  
O vento estava gelado... Ela foi se abrigar na floresta, de repente sentiu vontade de ir até a arvore sagrada. Kikyou continuava em seu caminho... Lembrava-se de Inu-Yasha. Ainda um pouco distante e tomada pela surpresa, ela viu Inu-yasha encostado na árvore de olhos fechados e cabelos pretos.

Nesse momento Inu-Yasha percebeu que alguém estava por perto e quando abriu os olhos...

- Kikyou?

- Inu-Yasha, o que aconteceu com você?

Continua...


	3. O Sentimento de Cada Um

Capítulo 3 - O Sentimento de Cada Um

A surpresa tomava conta de ambos que não esperavam se encontrar. Com o silêncio dominando o ambiente, Kikyou repetiu a pergunta.

- O que aconteceu? Seus cabelos...

- Estou em minha forma humana - disse Inu-Yasha olhando fixamente para ela

- Inu-Yasha então é assim - dizia ela à medida que se aproximava - Assim que você ficaria se...

- Sim se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Kikyou se aproximava sem deixar de olhar para Inu-Yasha. Sentou-se ao lado oposto da arvore ficando um de costas para o outro. O silêncio dominava novamente e ambos se lembravam o dia em que foram enganados por Naraku por causa da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

"Naraku seu Maldito!" Xingava Inu-Yasha por pensamento "Se não fosse por você minha vida seria completamente diferente..."

-Inu-Yasha - Disse Kikyou cortando o silêncio - Como você se sente agora?

-Como me sinto?

- Você gosta de está na sua forma humana?

Inu-Yasha se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Embora fosse realmente torturante ficar na sua forma humana, enquanto a ansiedade tomava conta de seus sentimentos, seria assim que ele ficaria para viver para sempre com ela se fosse necessário.

- Sinceramente - hesitava, mas continuou. - Fico ansioso...

- Ansioso? Assim que você me responde se gosta ou não de sua forma humana, Inu-Yasha?

-Kikyou espere....Eu não....-tentava argumentar Inu-Yasha já se levantando.

-Fique aí - disse firmemente Kikyou - Eu entendi...

Inu-Yasha se encostou novamente na arvore, se perguntava se havia magoado Kikyou com tal resposta, mas continuou.

- Ansiedade, tortura, medo e raiva, é assim que me sinto.

- Exatamente como eu me sentia por ter que proteger a Jóia.

- Como?

Kikyou relatou seus sentimentos que a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Que todo ser que de fato tem contato com a jóia acaba amaldiçoado por ela. Sua família de sacerdotisas uma substituindo a outra para proteger a Jóia, nunca despertou total interesse dela, mas sabia que tinha de cumprir com sua missão E assim ela o fez, sem vacilar, e sem demonstrar seus sentimentos. Kikyou contava a Inu-Yasha que tinha medo de falhar e que a realidade ao redor mudasse para causa do poder da jóia que era muito poderosa. Ao mesmo tempo era uma tortura, pois ela não conseguia ser uma mulher comum e sentia raiva disso.

- Eu nunca pude viver...

Kikyou se calou. Inu-Yasha entendia seus sentimentos.

- Eu também, não. Fazer parte de dois mundos e nenhum ao mesmo tempo não permite nenhum meio-youkai viver. Não somos youkais e somos desprezados por ter um lado humano e por humanos por ter um lado youkai. Temos que escolher uma maneira de lidar com isso, ou não sobreviveremos. E o meio que escolhi foi pela força. Não que eu quisesse, mas fui obrigado.

- Até saber da jóia.

- Sim até saber da Jóia - continua o agora humano - Na jóia eu vi minha salvação. Tornar-me um youkai completo, me livrar de tudo e de todos.

- Entendo. Como sacerdotisa eu nunca pude escolher...

- Escolha. O problema é a escolha.

Escolhas, ambos pensavam na escolha feita por ambos 50 anos atrás. Inu-Yasha de se tornar humano e Kikyou uma mulher comum

- Eu não me arrependo - disse Inu-Yasha, deixando Kikyou sem entender.

- Do quê?

- De ter escolhido me tornar humano, mas agora nossas vidas tomaram outro rumo.

- Desculpa sua!

- O quê?- Agora ele estava confuso.

- Você diz isso por que não sabe dizer a verdade para aquela menina, Inu-Yasha.

Continua...


	4. Ataque Noturno

**Capítulo 4 - Ataque Noturno**

Kagome não conseguia dormir. Ninguém conseguia, estavam preocupados com Inu-Yasha. Ela pensava onde ele poderia estar. Se foi ou não atacado por algum youkai ou até mesmo por Naraku. Levantou-se e foi para fora admirar as estrelas.

-Inu-Yasha, onde você está? Não confia mais em nós?

-Não se preocupe - Disse Sango assustando Kagome.

- Que susto...

- Ele está bem. Às vezes precisamos ficar sozinhos para pensar. E é o que ele precisa agora.

De repente Kagome sentiu a presença de um dos fragmentos da Jóia. Sango percebeu a mudança da garota, e perguntou o que aconteceu, mas Kagome não teve tempo de responder. Repentinamente Kohaku apareceu diante das duas surpreendendo ambas:

- Kohaku?

- Mas o que faz aqui? - indagou Sango

- Eu vim matar Kagome

- O quê?

Kagome havia percebido algo de diferente o fragmento estava estranho. Avisou Sango, que não sabia o que pensar.

Kohaku atirou a corrente em direção a Kagome, mas Sango interceptou o ataque e acabou sendo ferida no braço.

Miroku, Kaede perceberam que algo estava errado, Kirara foi a 1º sair da casa, Shippo a seguiu.

- Mas o que é isso? Kohaku? O que está acontecendo?- Gritava Shippo

- Sango? -Miroku percebeu a ferida no braço da exterminadora - Você está bem?

- Estou... Eu acho.

- O Kohaku... Mas o que?

- Kagome disse que o fragmento está estranho...

- Está mesmo - Confirmava a garota.

Kohaku se aproximava ainda mais, dizendo:

- Vocês não vão me atrapalhar!

Era visível à mudança de Kohaku. Estava determinado a acabar com Kagome. Assim apareceram vários youkais.

- E agora? - Miroku olhava os youkais.

- Naraku está tramando algo - Dizia Kaede.

Com os inúmeros youkais tentando afastar os outros de Kagome, Kohaku se concentrava ainda mais em exterminar a garota.

"E agora? O que eu faço?" Kagome se desesperava "O brilho da jóia é cada vez mais impuro..."

Kaede, Miroku, Sango e Kirara eram constantemente atacados sem trégua até que um pensamento desesperador chegou.

"Não pode Ser!" - Pensou Miroku. "Será que o Naraku sabe que hoje o Inu-Yasha..."

Imediatamente esse pensamento chegou à cabeça dos demais. Kagome se mostrava a mais desesperada. Kohaku brincava com Kagome cortando-a aos poucos. Ela sentia dor. Kohaku estava mais certeiro nos golpes. Quando ele daria o ultimo golpe, Kirara num vôo rápido à tira dali mantendo-a no ar longe de Kohaku. Mas nem no ar tinha sossego.

- Vou usar o buraco do vento!- Miroku gritava.

- Não! Você querer morrer?- Gritava Sango

- É a única maneira!

"Inu-Yasha...".Kagome chamava em pensamento.

Um youkai consegue atingir Kirara em cheio, derrubando Kagome. Todos ficaram desesperados, pois a altura era no mínimo alta. Seus pensamentos não tinham outro nome: Inu-Yasha. Perto de se chocar ao chão e sair no mínimo morta, pois Kohaku a esperava com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto, um furacão vai de encontro a Kagome, para resgatá-la. Ele a pega no colo.

- Kouga!

Continua...


	5. Cinzas

**Capítulo 5 - Cinzas**

Todos de surpreenderam ao verem o youkai, ali, com Kagome nos braços.

- Oi Kagome, tudo bem?

- Kouga, obrigada!

-Mas o que ele faz aqui?- Se perguntava Miroku observando Kouga.

- Eu não sei - respondia Sango - Mas graças a ele a Kagome está viva. E eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

Sango correu em direção a Kohaku. Miroku pedia desesperadamente para ela parar, pois sabia das conseqüências.

"Eu não me importo, prefiro morrer a vê-lo sendo tratado como uma marionete pelo Naraku. Kohaku Eu vou salvá-lo!" ·

Sango se aproximou de Kohaku que não teve a misericórdia e tentava atingi-la em cheio. Ela se desviava implorando para Kohaku se lembrar dela. Em vão... O garoto não mostrava reação.

Kouga perguntava a Kagome o que estava acontecendo. Ela explicou tudo.

- E o cara de cachorro?

Kagome não conseguia responder.

Mas Kouga não acreditava que Kohaku era irmão de Sango. Ele continuava matando todos os youkais que se aproximavam. Nenhum segundo de descanso. Kagome gritava para Sango se afastar de Kohaku, pois ele poderia matá-la. Kouga percebeu que o garoto estava sendo controlado.

-Tem o cheiro imundo do Naraku...

Kagome consentiu afirmando que tinha que ajudar Sango.

Miroku via que a situação só piorava. Kaede Shippo e Kirara continuavam a lutar. Kirara estava um pouco ferida. O cansaço tomava conta de todos. Vendo que não havia outra saída, Miroku abriu o buraco do vento e sugou os youkais, inclusive os inúmeros insetos que Naraku havia mandado.

-Miroku!!!! - Todos gritavam de desespero

- Mas o que ele vai fazer? - Se perguntava Kouga

- Ele está se sacrificando. -Dizia Kaede

"Miroku" - Pensava Sango

Miroku sofria com sua ação, mas não parava de pensar um só momento em Sango. Ele caiu inconsciente, Shippo e Kaede foram socorrê-lo.

Vendo que Sango se distraiu, Kohaku aproveita para dar um golpe no estômago da exterminadora, deixando-a inconsciente. Kouga percebeu que Kohaku se aproximava para atacar e resolve enfrentá-lo.

- Eu não vou fugir de um pirralho!

- Sango! -Shippo gritava.

- Você não pode Kouga - reaprendia Kagome - Você não pode matá-lo. Ele é o irmão da Sango você não tem esse direito. E também ele está com um fragmento da Jóia muito impuro, você pode se machucar!

Kouga estranhou a preocupação de Kagome, mas continuou.

- Ele quer te matar! Quer que eu assista? Ou fuja como fez o cara de cachorro?

- Kouga você sabe... Hoje... - disse Kagome em voz baixa.

- Sei, mas não justifica que ele possa fugir.

- Ele...

Nesse instante Kohaku saiu acelerado em direção a Kagome, mas Kouga consegue pegá-la e desviar-lhe do golpe. Kouga correu em direção a Kohaku e deu um soco, mas ele consegue desviar. Kouga solta Kagome deixando-a longe.

- Eu serei seu adversário, pirralho - voltou Kouga rápido.

Kohaku esperava por Kouga que tenta atingi-lo novamente, mas, não consegue. Kohaku num movimento rápido atinge o youkai lobo no braço, quebrando-o. Kouga gritava de dor. Todos se surpreenderam com a força do garoto. Kagome, Shippo e Kaede assistiam sem acreditar. O que poderia ter ocorrido com Kohaku? Ele estava mais poderoso e ágil. Kouga também não acreditava "Não posso ser derrotado por um simples humano!" O pequeno exterminador se aproximava de Kouga. Kagome correu em direção a Kaede pegou o arco e fecha e atirou contra Kohaku, chamando a sua atenção. Ele começou a correr em direção a garota. Kagome começou a correr em direção a floresta, para afastá-lo do vilarejo

- Kagome! - gritavam todos.

"Inu-Yasha. Onde você está?"

Kouga correu em direção a Kagome carregando-a para a floresta.

- Kouga! Seu braço!

- Não se preocupe.

"Mas esse menino é muito forte "pensava Kouga" Deve ser o fragmento da jóia..."

De longe Naraku observava tudo.

- Kanna, sua vez.

Continua...


	6. Minha Verdade

**Capítulo 6 - Minha Verdade**

Inu-Yasha estava espantado. "Que verdade?" Pensava. Não agüentando perguntou a sacerdotisa novamente.

Que rumo? Que rumo nossas vidas tomou? O Naraku? O Naraku arruinou tudo. Eu já estou cansada de tudo isso.

Kikyou, mais o que?

Silêncio total. Inu-Yasha queria se levantar,mas seu corpo não obedecia. Não sabia pq estava tão receoso. Com o silencio ele poderia ouvir qualquer coisa. Inclusive as lágrimas da sacerdotisa, que embora bem baixo, chorava.

"O que? Ela está... Chorando?"

A verdade que eu digo Inu-Yasha...

Nesse instante ele se assustou e seu coração começou a disparar.

Você não decide. Aquela menina...

"Ela está falando da Kagome?"

Ela gosta de você e você dela.

O QUÊ?- Espantou se Inu-Yasha boquiaberto.

Nesse momento Kikyou levantou-se e começou a andar. Inu-Yasha percebeu e fez o mesmo segurando rápidamente sua mão:

Kikyou espere!

Me solte!- Pedia ela ainda de costas. Você fica com aquela menina. É óbvio que ela ama você, mas você não se decide, você...

Está com ciúmes Kikyou?- Perguntou Inu-Yasha com a voz calma e sorrindo. Kikyou virou-se olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

Eu sei disso- Disse ele.

A resposta a surpreendeu.

Mas...

Mas o que? A verdade é essa. Você pensa que eu não sofro? Pensa que eu...

Surpreendentemente, Inu-Yasha puxou o corpo de Kikyou de encontro ao seu, e a abraçou fortemente.

O fato de eu estar sempre com ela, não quer dizer que eu...

Inu...

Kikyou, a minha verdade é uma só: Eu te amo. Esse sentimento nunca vai deixar meu coração. Porque para mim estes 50 anos nunca existiram. Eu nunca a esqueci nem mesmo por um dia.

Inu-Yasha podia sentir o cheiro de Kikyou. Neste momento Inu-Yasha levou suas mãos até o rosto dela, secando suas lágrimas. E os dois se encararam.

Inu-Yasha, meu sentimento...

Os rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos. E se beijaram. Beijaram-se ardentemente. Inu-Yasha começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, repetindo q a amava. Inu-Yasha voltou a beija-la voltando a sua boca e os dois se beijaram intensamente novamente. E ficaram a se beijar.

O tempo passou. Já estava quase amanhecendo.

Kikyou e Inu-Yasha continuavam a se encararem ternamente, ela desviou o olhar e se afastou. Inu-Yasha ficava confuso.

Kikyou?

Inu-Yasha, essa é a sua decisão?

O que?

Você vai dizer a ela?

Kikyou...

Não desvie...

Minha decisão já está tomada a muito tempo... Eu já disse...

Kikyou continua a encará-lo. inu-Yasha disse sem desviar-lhe o olhar.

Eu já disse a ela. Essa verdade...

Nesse momento ela sentiu um arrepio, mudara totalmente sua expressão. Desviou o seu olhar. Algo estava errado.

Naraku.

Que?

Ele está por perto.

Kagome e os outros...

Kagome?

Não é...

Eu preciso ir. Vou dar um fim a tudo isso.

Do que você está falando?

Kikyou voltou a olhar para Inu-Yasha reaproximando-se dele, levantou a mão e a colocou no rosto dele, q retribuiu e colocou sua mão por cima da mão dela.

Você fica bonito como humano.

Inu-Yasha sorriu e disse:

Eu nunca me arrependi Kikyou se for ppra ficar para sempre com você...

O Sol se punha. Estava amanhecendo. Inu-Yasha começou a pulsar se transformando. Seus olhos voltaram a ficarem amarelos, seus cabelos prateados e as orelhas de humano o deixaram. Suas garras voltaram. Nem por um instante deixaram de se olhar.

.-..Eu volto a ser um humano.

Novamente ela sentiu um frio na espinha, através de sua mão Inu-Yasha sentiu o calafrio q Kikyou sentira.

Preciso ir.

Kikyou!

Os carregadores de almas vieram e carregaram a Kikyou se afastando de Inu-Yasha, que conseguiu segurar sua mão. No ar ela pegou a outra mão dele. E aproximou seu rosto ao dele e disse:

Inu-Yasha...

Sussurrou algo no ouvido dele.

Ele a via se afastando

Kikyou...

Sussurrou algo também.

Continua...


End file.
